Estampa hogareña o algo así
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Virgo se encuentra sola en el piso de Lucy pero, ¿realmente está sola?


**Estampa hogareña (o algo así)**

Parecía ser que el día anterior había sido demasiado salvaje y la casa se encontraba en muy malas condiciones, lo que considerando el alquiler que tenía la había hecho temer en que se lo fueran a aumentar, pero en vez de ordenarle directamente que limpiase todo el sitio le pidió si le iba a resultar bastante trabajo el tener que hacerlo todo ella sola y que podía solamente dedicarse a unas habitaciones y el resto ya se lo obligaría a limpiar a los culpables de todo. Esto era algo que le gustaba mucho, que no le ordenase las cosas de la manera en que podía hacerlo. A pesar de que no le importaba el tener que limpiar todo el piso le aseguró que se encargaría de las habitaciones más castigadas.

En estos momentos ya había terminado con todo el piso.

Realmente no le importaba porque siempre que había sido llamada era por causas de gran necesidad e importantes. Así que, ¿qué podía importar mucho si tuviese que limpiar el piso? Por ella lo haría sin ningún tipo de protesta. Cuanto más contenta estuviera ella, más feliz se encontraría porque sabría que era por algo que hizo para ella.

-¿Lo has limpiado todo tú sola?

La voz la sorprendió al saber que en el piso no había habido nadie desde que fue llamada. Bueno, hasta ahora. Evidentemente.

Volviéndose hacia aquella voz que rezumaba serenidad se encontró con uno de los nakama de su princesa. El de cabellos oscuros y penetrante mirada.

_El mago del hielo alquímico_.

Gray se encontraba sentado casualmente en un sillón sin apartar la mirada de la muchacha… ¿podría llamársela joven?

-Hice lo que me ordenó…-, entonces recordó que eso no era totalmente cierto y tuvo un momento de duda sobre si debía decir toda la verdad. Él la estaba mirando con cierta curiosidad a sus dudas.-… limpié las dos habitaciones que más sucias y desordenadas estaban pero como aún tenía tiempo continué limpiando.

-Hasta que terminaste por limpiar todo, ¿verdad?-. La muchacha asintió a lo que siguió un suspiro por parte de Gray.-Se suponía que nos iba a castigar limpiándolo por haber sido nosotros quienes se lo ensuciamos pero ahora, gracias a ti, seguro que tendrá que pensar en un nuevo castigo…-, los ojos de Gray se abrieron sobresaltados y se echó hacia delante en el sillón.-… esto, no quiero decir que Lucy te haya castigado por obligarte a limpiar nuestros problemas sino que… bueno, para nosotros si sería un castigo ya que…

-Lo entiendo-. Le interrumpió tranquilizando al muchacho.-La princesa no es como muchos otros magos estelares ya que, a pesar de que debería haberme castigado muchas veces por mis actos, nunca me levantó la mano.

Gray se pasó la mano por el cabello de manera natural mientras se volvía a reclinar en el sillón aliviado de no haber metido la pata con Virgo.

-Es que Lucy no es de ese tipo de personas. Es muy amable y buena con todos; y con sus tomodachi y nakama mucho más, si eso es posible-. Una vez más los ojos de Gray recorrieron el cuerpo de aquella muchacha.-El que vistas un uniforme de doncella no te convierte en una criada, Virgo. Aunque lo de las cadenas, no sé, me parece bastante exagerado, ¿no crees?

Virgo volvió la cabeza hacia uno de los reflejos que podía sacar en aquella habitación y observó con su escudriñante mirada el aspecto de su uniforme y las cadenas que colgaban de los grilletes de sus muñecas.

-Soy Virgo-. Lo dijo de una manera en que parecía que fuera la respuesta para todas las preguntas que pudieran llegar a realizarle acerca de su vida.-Pero, sobre el uniforme, ¿tan mal me queda?

A Gray casi le dio algo al escucharla, seguramente habría escupido lo que estuviera bebiendo si se hubiera dado la situación, hacer semejante pregunta. ¿A quién no le podría gustar ver a una uruwashii mecchen con un uniforme de doncella?

-Que va, es más debo decirte que la primera vez que te conocí en la estación de Oshibana dije que eres una monada. Y si a ti te gusta tu uniforme no creo que encuentres a nadie que te diga lo contrario. Aunque yo soy Gray, si eso significa algo para corroborar mis palabras-. La sonrisa de Gray amable y cálida.

Por un momento Virgo se quedó allí de pie en silencio sin apartar la vista de Gray. Con el paso de los segundos el muchacho empezó a pensar que algo malo le podía haber sucedido para haberse callado tan de repente. No tuvo tiempo de preguntárselo cuando Virgo volvió a hablar.

-Domou arigatou-. Sus palabras acompañadas de una ligera inclinación. Realmente toda una monada de mecchen.

-Vamos, no es nada.

-No, es que pensé que tal vez pudiera pasar algo malo con mis ropas-. Dijo Virgo negando con la cabeza.-Es que como usted no lleva nada puesto.

Al escuchar eso Gray se miró a si mismo para encontrarse tal y como Virgo había dicho: completamente desnudo.

-¡¡Maldita sea!! ¡¿Y mi ropa?!

Gray se puso en pie mirando para todas partes pero no parecía haber ni una sola pieza de su ropa por ninguna parte. ¿Podía ser cierto? ¿Realmente pudo haber llegado hasta la casa de Lucy completamente desnudo?

_Oh, oh_.

Volviéndose lentamente hacia el sillón se encontró con lo que deseaba encontrase. Una enorme mancha de sudor de cuerpo entero, aunque más resaltado en dos partes muy identificativas. Espalda y trasero.

-Ahora si que me la he cargado.

Gray podía notar como se le aceleraba la respiración y los nervios. Necesitaba arreglar este problema pero, primero y ante todo, necesitaba ponerse algo encima.

-Virgo déjame tus bragas-. Le pidió volviéndose hacia el espíritu estelar que le seguía mirando con aquella curiosidad suya.

-Por supuesto-. Accedió sin un momento de duda.

En unos segundos sus manos desaparecieron bajo la falda de su uniforme para volver a hacer su aparición mientras bajaban las bragas por encima de sus medias blancas. Se trataban de unas bragas blancas comunes y totalmente ordinarias que seguramente venían con todo el conjunto de doncella. Aunque, precisamente, por ser de un uniforme de doncella las hacía adquirir una relevancia muy especial. Era una hadagi muy especial y particular. Totalmente kannouteki e iroppoi.

-Arigatou, Virgo.

Gray alzó la mano hacia la prenda que Virgo tenía sujeta en su mano ofreciéndosela al nakama de su princesa. Al pensar en Lucy no pudo reprimir el pensamiento de que como nakama de Gray tal vez habría sido más lógico el haberle ofrecido una de las bragas de Lucy en vez de darle directamente las suyas. ¿Podría ser que Lucy esta vez si se enfadase con ella por no haberle ofrecido sus bragas a Gray?

-Oi, Virgo. Ya estoy en casa. Vine antes para echarte una… ¿mano?

Al entrar en el salón se encontró a Gray completamente desnudo delante de Virgo mientras le estaba cogiendo las bragas de ella que le ofrecía la muchacha. Aunque claro tal vez estuviera exagerando y no se trataban de sus bragas y… una corriente de aire le levantó la falda a Virgo dejando totalmente claro, y sin ni un lugar a dudas, que si se trataban las bragas del espíritu estelar.

-Oi, Lucy… ya estás aquí-. Por algún motivo Gray se veía incapaz de moverse y eso hacía que aún tuviera en su mano las bragas de Virgo y que, de ninguna manera, le llegaba a ayudar para nada a su situación.-Después de lo de ayer vine para ver si podía echarte una mano en algo.

Solamente fueron dejar las palabras su boca cuando supo que se había equivocado al decirlas. Por suerte no tuvo mucho tiempo para arrepentirse.

-**¡¡¡CHIKAN!!!**

El grito de Lucy vino rápidamente acompañado de una sonora patada que lanzó a Gray por la ventana que se encontraba abierta, la misma por donde había entrado la corriente de viento que levantó la falda de Virgo

Virgo vio como la figura, desnuda todo hay que decirlo, de Gray se alejaba mientras parecía que seguiría volando hasta el final del firmamento. Volviéndose hacia Lucy vio como esta tenía sus mejillas totalmente encarnadas como si tuviese fiebre ya que también le caían gruesas gotas de sudor por todo su rostro y su respiración parecía bastante forzada.

-¿Se encuentra bien, princesa?-. Cuando Lucy escuchó la voz de Virgo pareció recuperar algo de su control y empezó a calmarse pero como no había respondido ese acto fue tomado como enfado. Y Virgo sabía cual era el motivo de este.-¡Gomennasai, princesa! Fue un acto reflejo que no pude evitar cuando me pidió las bragas…-, Virgo estaba completamente seria y segura de sus palabras.-… sabía que debí darle una de las suyas ya que se trataba de su nakama y estaba en su casa. Gomen y espero que llegue a perdonar algún día mi atrevimiento-. Virgo se volvió y, con la falda levantada, se inclinó para recibir algún tipo de castigo físico.-Cuando quiera castigarme, adelante. No me quejaré en absoluto.

A Lucy casi se le caen los ojos de lo que se les abrió. No podía entender la fijación que tenía Virgo con eso de estar recibiendo castigos por cualquier nimiedad, aunque esto último tal vez no podía encuadrarse en esa categoría pero, aún así, Lucy no era de ese tipo de personas. Y a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraba no pudo evitar que se le pasase cierto pensamiento a la vista del trasero de Virgo.

_Tiene mejor culo que yo_.

-Pues yo creo que si le hubiera dado una de las bragas de Lucy se le habrían caído a Gray-. Habló de pronto la voz de Happy a espaldas de las dos mecchen.

-No me extraña con el enorme trasero que tiene Lucy-. Respondió Natsu.

Lucy se volvió para encontrarse a sus dos nakama lanzando unas examinadoras miradas dirigidas al trasero de Virgo y al de ella. Justo cuando le iba a gritar a Natsu recordó el estado en el que se encontraba Virgo.

-¡¿Pero quieres taparte de una vez?!-. Dijo Lucy mientras le bajaba la falda a Virgo que, como siempre, parecía inmune al tipo de sensaciones que su actitud lograba provocar en los tíos que la miraban, y algunas onna también.

Al volverse dispuesta a gritarles a aquellos dos se encontró con Natsu acuclillado, con sus manos a la altura de su trasero ajustado en su minifalda, intentando medírselo. Por supuesto que esto no había sido una buena idea por su parte.

-¡¡¡CHIKAN!!!

Y al instante Natsu se encontró recorriendo la misma ruta que había tomado antes Gray. Ahora lo importante era no aterrizar precisamente en el mismo lugar en el que lo habría hecho el mago de hielo porque estando desnudo como se encontraba resultaba una posibilidad que Natsu no tenía ganas de que le sucediera.

Happy parecía que pudiera deshidratarse en cualquier momento de lo que estaba sudando pero como buen superviviente que era, y de que no le apetecía nada gastar ninguna de sus vidas extras que podía tener siendo un gato, decidió comportarse de manera en que Lucy no decidiera mandarle también por los aires de una patada.

-¡¡Tu culo está mucho mejor que el de Virgo!!-. Happy había pensado que alabándola por encima de Virgo sobre la causa que había movido todo este asunto, y a Natsu y Gray por los aires, sería el mejor movimiento para hacer pero viendo como se le oscurecía la mirada a Lucy parecía ser que se había equivocado. Por supuesto que Happy era muy inteligente y sabía como dar la vuelta a cualquier situación.-¡¿Miau?!

-¡¿Cómo que 'Miau'?!-. Le espetó Lucy igual de enfadada.

Viendo que su superplan no había dado resultado decidió actuar de la manera más común en este tipo de situaciones.

-¿Y el pescado cuándo se come?-. Preguntó Happy tan tranquilo de pie sobre la mesa.

… ¿esta era la manera más común? ¿Actuar como si no hubiera sucedido nada? Bueno, tal vez tenía cierta lógica… pero no cuando está metida en el asunto Lucy. Con ella la lógica no funcionaba.

-Después de servir el 'gato al horno'-. Los ojos de Lucy parecían idénticos a los de alguien a quien Happy vio una vez comer cierto tipo de cactus alucinógenos.-Solo tienes que esperar un poco.

Sabiendo que su pellejo, y el resto de él, estaban en peligro lo mejor era tomar la puerta y salir de allí cuanto antes.

-Creo que veré en dónde aterrizó Natsu y ya nos pasaremos lueg…-. Pero la mirada de Lucy no aflojó ni por un momento así que Happy estaba seguro que tendrían que esperar a la noche para volver al piso.-… nos veremos mañana en el gremio. Hasta la vista, Virgo-. Se despidió Happy antes de salir por la ventana.

Lo de la puerta es una expresión por si no lo sabían.

-¡¡Maldito gato!!-. Le gritó Lucy desde la ventana.-¿Y de mí no te despides después de todo lo que habéis hecho?-. En eso Happy se detuvo en el aire y se volvió hacia donde se encontraba Lucy en la ventana. Al momento se giró y se alejó volando dejando a la mecchen totalmente descolocada.-¡Me las pagaréis todos ustedes!

Cuando cerró la ventana y se volvió se encontró con que Virgo seguía de pie en la misma postura en que la había dejado después de bajarle la falda. Sabiendo que la pobre no tenía la culpa de dejarse enredar por los líos de aquellos. Bueno, en este caso fue por Gray. Así que decidió aflojar con ella.

-Toda está bien, no te preocupes-. El suspiro vino acompañado de una mirada por el piso que le confirmó una creciente sospecha desde que había dejado a Virgo sola en el lugar.-Por cierto, me parece que has limpiado todas las habitaciones.

-¡Si quiere castigarme adelante!-. Le dijo Virgo otra vez con la falda levantada dispuesta a recibir una buena sesión de azotes… o eso es lo que se podía llegar a entender por su actitud.

-¡¡Ya me estás pesadita con los castigos!!-. Le gritó sin malicia Lucy mientras le volvía a bajar la falda.-Tampoco es para llegar a esos extremos. Además que yo no soy de ese tipo de chicas… digo de magas estelares.

Lucy se dirigió a su habitación esperando que no se le hubiera notado el rubor de sus mejillas. Estaba segura que de tener la oportunidad Acuario no sería tan magnánima con ella como ella lo era con Virgo. Ya incluso podía sentir como le escocía el culo con solo pensarlo.

-Discúlpeme, princesa.

-¡¡AAAHHH!!

La súbita aparición de Virgo cogió por sorpresa a Lucy, y el que se estuviera frotando su, imaginario, dolorido culo no tenía nada que ver. Bueno, no mucho.

-¡Gomennasai, princesa! No pretendía asustarla.

Por un momento Lucy pensó que le iba a ofrecer nuevamente su culo para que se lo azotara pero la mecchen se quedó allí de pie en silencio. Y continuó en silencio hasta que Lucy adivinó que no hablaría hasta que ella le diera permiso.

-¿Le puedo pedir un favor?

Lucy no pudo evitar desplomarse al suelo cuando Virgo se le adelantó a su orden para que pudiera hablar. O sea que en verdad estaba cogiendo valor para pedirle un favor.

-Por supuesto. Adelante-. Le instó desde el suelo mientras intentaba erguirse.

Virgo acercó su rostro al de Lucy que casi se lo encontró pegado al suyo cuando terminó por ponerse en pie.

-¿Puede prestarme unas bragas?

La cercanía de sus rostros y el contenido de la petición suficiente para que toda la sangre le fluyera al rostro de Lucy.

-Bueno, Virgo. Yo te las prestaría encantada pero creo que no te servirían.

Lucy pensaba que lo mejor sería que Virgo regresara a la dimensión de los espíritus estelares y se cogiera un par nuevo de sus bragas.

-Hahahahaha, sabía que no le servirían porque tienes el culo más grande que el de ella.

La voz de Natsu procedía del salón y echándose a un lado Lucy se encaminó hacia allí. Por lo que podía obtenerse por su tono de voz parecía ser que no le había ocurrido nada por el golpe que le había dado antes. Incluso parecía más contento.

_Y con mi suerte incluso lo pudo haber disfrutado el tío y todo_.

-¿Quién te dio permiso para volv-?

La visión de su salón la tiró al suelo. No solamente era Natsu sino también Happy y Gray habían vuelto… junto a Erza.

-¿Por qué a mí?-. Se preguntó entre murmullos Lucy.

-A no ser que volviera a ponerse aquel cuerpo de gorila-, continuó Natsu como si no hubiera escuchado a Lucy.-entonces seguro que no se le caerían porque ni siquiera le entrarían desde un principio.

Al momento Lucy se encontraba intentando estrangular al DragonSlayer mientras Gray aprovechó para ir al dormitorio en donde se encontraba una tranquila Virgo. Cuando entró no pudo evitar una sonrisa nerviosa y ponerse algo ruborizado mientras se acercaba junto a ella.

-Yo solamente quería darte las gracias por tu gesto y-, metiendo la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón. Si, Gray se encontraba vestido. Llamémoslo 'Efecto Erza'.-devolverte tus bragas.

-Arigatou, Gray-sama-. Fue el turno de Virgo de agradecerle.

Sin un momento de duda se colocó las bragas, justo cuando…

-Oi, Gray que estás haciendo en el cuarto de Lucy-. La voz de Erza heló el cuerpo de Gray.-Espero que no estés haciendo nada…

Erza se calló cuando vio la escena ante ella. Gray y, ante él, Virgo con las bragas a la altura de las rodillas. Por la interrupción se había detenido y parecía más que se las estaba quitando que poniendo. Por supuesto que no había nada que pudiera salvar a Gray en estos momentos.

-Esto no es lo que parece.

Eso fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir al muchacho. Por supuesto que no fue suficiente para alguien como Erza.

-Todos dicen lo mismo-. Dijo la Titania mientras un resplandor indicaba la aparición de una de sus armas.

Y una vez más el piso de Lucy volvió ser testigo de una tarde salvaje que necesitará una buena mano para limpiarla y volver a dejarla habitable.

Claramente lo que parecía haberse convertido en una clásica estampa hogareña.

__________

**END**or**FIN**

____________________

Fic de Fairy Tail que espero que no haya defraudado mucho a los lectores de este excelente manga. La verdad es que la historia está, claramente evidenciado, tras los sucesos que nombra Gray en el fic y en donde vio por primera vez a Virgo.

Espero que les haya gustado lo suficiente para dejar sus opiniones al respecto y desde aquí instándoles a que busquen este manga y lo lean que pasarán un buen rato.

__________

**GLOSARIO:**

**Tomodachi**: Amigos.

**Uruwashii**: Hermosa.

**Mecchen**: Muchacha.

**Domou arigatou**: Muchas Gracias.

**Hadagi**: Lencería.

**Kannouteki**: Sensual.

**Iroppoi**: Sexy.

**Chikan**: Pervertido.

**Gomennasai**: Le pido que me disculpe.

**Gomen**: Lo siento.

**Onna**: Mujer.

__________

Hasta aquí todo por hoy, siendo hoy el día en que hayas leído este fic. ;P

Nos leemos.^^


End file.
